


Hell to Pay

by conversekitten



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, M/M, dub-con just to be safe, it's explicit, these are a few works I did on my nsfw tumblr along with a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Just a couple of writings from my nsfw tumblr along with a commission that I did. I hope you enjoy the smut!





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just to tell you guys this has bondage in it as well but I am by no means experienced in it so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. Also there is hypnotism in this as well so there is that. You have been warned!!

“D-dice please..ah! P-please just..ah..ooooh…”

King Dice chuckled as he swirled his tongue over the devil’s swollen clit making the demon shiver in lust. He massaged his lover’s inner thighs and lapped up the leaking juices like a feral cat ironically making the devil mewl in pleasure and need. 

“Yes baby? What is it?” he purred into the devil’s pussy.

The devil stopped to catch his breath and he looked down at his lover in between his spread open thighs.

“P-please let me come dice..”

“How would you like me to make you come?” dice asked his grin growing wider. The devil knew the answer but he felt a lump of embarrassment in his throat. His blush deepened and he could hardly look at Dice. 

“Come on baby..let me hear you say it. I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you need.” 

The devil gripped the bed sheets and bit his lip and he quietly whispered something.

“What was that baby?”

The devil mumbled it again.

“Once more baby and this time speak up.” 

The devil let his head fall back against the pillows and he groaned.

“Use your tongue.”

Dice grinned. “Use my tongue to do what?”

“To make me come.” the devil said his blush deepening further.

“But how baby? How can I use my tongue to make you come?” 

The devil whimpered but he took a deep breath then blurted it out.

“Fuck me with your tongue Dice! Stick your wet tongue into my pussy and fuck me with it!!” 

The devil covered his face with his hands when he heard Dice chuckle.

“All ya’ had ta do was ask baby.” 

The devil jumped as Dice shoved his tongue into the sopping wet pussy in front of his face and he twirled it along the inner walls making the devil cry out in pleasure. Dice gripped the devil’s hips so he had better leverage and he closed his mouth around the devil’s pussy, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go and running his lips over the devil’s clit. 

“Oooh dice..YES!! AH! OOoooooh….DICE!! OH GOD!!! OH FUCK!!” 

Dice chuckled sending vibrations up into the devil’s pussy making him scream in pleasure and he tried grinding against the other’s mouth but Dice held his hips firmly in place. The devil sobbed in pleasure gripping the sheets so hard that they tore slightly. He closed his legs around Dice’s head shoving him forward and even deeper. Dice flicked his tongue around and moved it in a circle making the devil squeal in ecstasy. 

“A ah ah ah ah AH!! YES..Ooooh! Dice baby…ung uh uh uh.UUUNG! I-I’m g-gonna…I’m gonna-I’m gonna- AH..I’M GONNA…AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!”

Dice drank up all of the sweet pink cum that splattered all over his tongue and into his mouth while the devil collapsed onto his back on the bed. Dice pulled away, a few strands of saliva and pink cum attached to his lip and tongue. He slurped it up and then he leaned over the devil and wiped a few tears away before closing the gap between them with a kiss. Dice pulled away and he smirked.

“How does it taste?” he asked and the devil blushed.

“A little fruity.” he admitted and dice chuckled before snuggling against him.


	2. Hold it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice wakes up to a very pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a commission and the theme was orgasm denial.

When King Dice woke up that morning he had thought that it was going to be an ordinary day. He did not expect to be on his stomach with his hands tied to the headboard of the bed, a cock ring around his member, and a thick dildo inside him. The devil appeared from behind the canopy curtains with a lust filled fire in his eyes and a remote control in his hand. 

“Have a good sleep my dear?” the devil purred his voice smooth like silk. Dice looked behind his shoulder at his demon lover and his face colored up at seeing the devil licking his lips. When the die headed man didn’t say anything the devil pushed a button on the remote making the dildo come to life inside of dice. Said man’s breathing hitched and he bit his lip as the sensation against his prostate caused his member to wake up. 

“I asked you a question dicey, I expect you to answer me.” 

“Y-yes sir…I s-slept…good…ung..” King dice whimpered out as the devil turned the vibrations up slightly higher. The devil chuckled as he slithered up next to dice on the bed and trailed his snake like tongue up the other’s spine. Dice arched his back and whimpered as he grew to full mast. With a wicked grin, the devil turned up the vibrations all of the way then whispered to dice,” That’s good. Can you be a good boy though and hold out for me?”

With a red face and eyes full of desperation Dice nodded, shivering as the devil kneaded his ass and rubbed his thumbs over his rim. Then he took the tip of the vibe, pulled it out halfway, then rammed it back into dice. Said man cried out loudly in pleasure and whimpered loudly as his cock throbbed in need. The devil grinned as he thrust the vibe in and out of King Dice, setting a hard pace and hitting the other’s prostate over and over again. Dice tried rutting against the bed but the devil’s tail held his hips still making him sob for release. 

“D-Devil please….please let me c-come!” dice begged and the devil chuckled. He twisted the vibe every time he pushed it back into dice and gave his ass a few good smacks. 

“Aww I thought you could hold it like a good boy? Do you give in?” the devil asked grinning widely. Dice sobbed and nodded desperately.

“I wanna’ hear ya’ say it. Say that I win.” 

“(Sob) YOU WIN!!! Please devil!!” 

Said demon chuckled then with practiced ease, he slipped the cock ring off of Dice mid thrust. Then when he hit the other’s prostate with the vibe, the die headed man exploded cum all over his stomach with a scream. The devil turned the vibe off, put it aside to be cleaned, untied Dice’s hands, then nuzzled his face against his back. 

“Good morning my King.”


	3. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dice and the devil share a tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but I'm gearing up for the end lol this was another request for some gentle loving

The devil purred as King Dice slowly grinded his hips against the demon’s backside, thrusting his hard cock into his warm body. The die headed man massaged the devil’s shoulders and smiled as he saw a beautiful smile curl onto his boss’s face. But there was something burning in King Dice’s chest, a question he wanted to ask but he didn’t know how to say it. 

“Dice…don’t stop please. K-Keep going.” 

Said man smiled at the devil’s words and he rolled his hips faster, causing the devil’s breath to hitch and for him to grip the bed sheets. The bed rocked slightly from dice’s gentle but firm thrusts and he lowered himself down so his chest touched the devil’s back and he whispered in his love’s pointed ear.

“Oh..oh boss…oh you’re so beautiful…I..ah…I have somethin’….somethin’…ah..ta ask…”

The devil couldn’t form a clear sentence at the moment but he nodded and mumbled out,”W-what….wha’ is it d-…ah…dice?” 

King Dice gulped as he kept rocking his hips faster making the devil cry out and grip dice’s hands in his own. 

“W-w….will you…ah…oh devil..oh devil…oh boss…oh yes boss…w-would y-you…ah…AH!”

“Sp-spit it out dice!” the devil exclaimed as the sheets rubbing against his own erection caused him to go over the brink. 

“Will you…AH…WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?!!” 

The orgasm tore through his body and he came inside of the demon, his body seizing up in pleasure. King Dice caught himself on his elbows to keep from collapsing on top of the devil, who had turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. Dice was worried that the demon would be angry at him, but instead he saw a small smile.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	4. On top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice gives the devil some well deserved punishment and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to say that this one is dub-con just to be safe because the devil is hypnotized. But this is the last part for the commission and the theme is hypnotism and a surprise kink!

Therapists say that it’s healthy to change things up in the bedroom to keep the love fresh. Lately King dice had been feeling like things were getting a bit stale even though he and the devil had a wonderful sex life, so he enlisted the help of a very unlikely source: Hocus Pocus. Dice explained to his colleague that things were getting a bit boring between himself and the devil and he knew that Hocus and Mangosteen had a good relationship, so maybe he could help. Hocus thought for a moment then he smiled and pulled a watch out of his pocket. 

“A lot of people have been trying hypnotism in the bedroom, at least Mango and I have. It’s kind of strange at first but then it gets very steamy very fast if you say the right words. Just try it out.” 

Then with that Hocus dropped the watch into King Dice’s hand. 

“Well how do I get him to focus on it so he can be hypnotized?” 

Hocus smiled.

“You don’t have to. Just have him open it himself and when he looks at it, it will automatically hypnotize him.” 

Dice nodded, thanked Hocus, then he went in search of his lover. The devil was at his desk, smoking a cigar and counting his loot when he heard a crash from the other room. Groaning, he got up from his desk and went to investigate while King Dice snuck into the office and switched out the pocket watch he had given the devil for Christmas with the one that Hocus had given him. Then he snuck behind a pillar to see his plan unfold. The devil came back into the office and sat down at his desk. Then he picked up the pocket watch to check the time and when he opened it, he froze up and his pupils grew larger. His body laid back in his chair and he stared at the ceiling. 

Dice came out from behind the pillar to stand in front of the devil and after waving his hand in his face, he realized that the demon was completely hypnotized.

King Dice strolled over to the devil and smirked before whispering in his ear,” Now devil baby, when I snap my fingers you will be my slave and I am your master. You will address me as master and will do whatever I tell you to. Understand?” 

The devil nodded. “Yes master.” 

Dice smirked then snapped his fingers. The devil’s eyes did not return to normal but he looked very aroused and pitiful. Dice stayed beside the devil’s chair and he licked the demon’s ear lobe, making said demon moan. 

“Now be a good boy and reach into your desk drawer for that toy you keep for special days.” 

The devil nodded and did as he was told, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a thick vibe. 

“Now go ahead and stroke yourself while preparing your whore ass.” 

“Yes master.” the devil whimpered as he got a bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He pushed both fingers into himself and worked them around, stretching his insides while Dice licked his lips. He reached his hands down and used both hands to pinch the devil’s nipples making him let out a sultry moan.

“That’s enough. Now be a good boy for your master and push that toy inside you. Then turn it on.” 

The devil nodded and obeyed, taking the vibe and pushing it into himself before turning it on. He whimpered as it pushed against his prostate and dice kept playing with his nipples making him pant. He was dripping precum all over his furry stomach and drooling all over himself. 

“Now thrust it in and out of your slutty ass and don’t you dare touch yourself until I say so.” 

The devil nodded but whimpered as Dice left his side then pulled a chair up in front of the desk before sitting down and crossing a leg over his knee.

“Now give me a show.” 

With his feet bracing against the edge of the desk the devil thrust the vibe in and out of him slowly while his cock dribbled precum, begging to be touched. Dice bit his lip grinning.

“Faster.” he purred.

The devil obliged whimpering as he revved the thrusting up his hips pushing down forcing the vibe hard against his prostate. He cried out whimpering and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted heavily. Dice licked his lips and grinned.

“Does that feel good baby?” 

The devil didn’t answer him.

“Answer me slave.” 

“Y-yes master..i-it does feel good.” 

“That’s better but I’m afraid I’m going to stop you there.” 

The devil stopped still panting his cock laying hard against his stomach and dice coming around to the back of the desk. 

“Stand up.” he commanded and the devil obeyed. Dice then took the vibe, which was still on, and shoved the devil over onto his stomach across the desk. He then turned the vibe on full blast, pushed it back into the devil until only the tip was visible, then unbuckled his belt.

“You were very naughty not to answer your master, slave. Now you must be punished.” 

The devil whimpered but lay still as Dice folded his belt in half then smacked the demon’s ass. The devil cried out in pleasure his face flaming hot as smack after smack echoed through the room along with the muffled sound of a vibrator. 

“That feel good baby? You like that?” 

“Y-yes master…ah!! Y-yes I…I do..” 

Dice grinned as he continued the smacks making the devil wail in pleasure as the jolting of his hips forward caused the vibe inside of him to rub against his prostate in just the right way. His whimpering began to crescendo until he was sobbing out his moans.

“It’s okay to tell me how good it is slave. Go ahead and tell me what it’s like.” 

“Uh uh uh uh..y-yes!! Ooo-OH! It’s..it’s so good master!! I…uh uh..oh..I l-love it s-s-soo..much!”, the devil was able to whimper out. Dice put his belt aside and used his hand to continue the smacks as he leaned down and whispered into the devil’s ear.

“Come now.” 

The devil gladly came hard against his stomach coating it in sticky liquid. A good amount of cum splattered onto the floor then the devil collapsed onto the desk with Dice holding him up. He slowly worked the vibe out of the devil, turned it off, and laid it aside to be cleaned. He wiped the cum off of the devil’s stomach with a rag then picked him up bridal style. He carried his demon lover to their bedroom then gently laid him down in bed before covering him up with the red satin sheets. 

“Now when I snap my fingers, you will sleep until tomorrow and will remember this night as a wonderful time we spent together.” 

Dice snapped his fingers and soon enough he was in a deep sleep. The die headed man leaned down and kissed his love’s forehead.

“Love you baby.”


	5. commission fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failure to gather four souls, the devil's mentor and king dice decided a little punishment is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for sleazboss on tumblr and it has to do with the devil getting punished by his mentor and king dice (you can look at their tumblr for the design of older king dice and the devil’s mentor or as sleazboss calls him “daddy devil” but they aren’t related at all! The older devil is the younger devil’s mentor and I will adress him as such so there isn’t any confusion. Also this has a daddy kink (but not so much) in it. More like lusting after an authority figure. Enjoy!

King Dice was filing some soul contracts away in a filing cabinet when the devil’s mentor came into the room, steam almost coming out of his ears. Cigar smoke billowed out of his nose as he sat down at his desk. Dice cautiously approached the large demon.

“Something the matter sir?” 

The devil’s mentor huffed out a cloud of smoke.

“Yes, that little boss of yours has been lazy in collecting soul contracts. I saw at least four people who were drunk and power hungry enough to sell their souls, but instead of taking their souls he banged them!” 

King Dice held back a giggle because that did sound like his boss but he kept a serious face, seeing as it was the big big boss he was in front of. A wicked idea entered his mind but he was hesitant to say it out loud. He knew that the devil had a habit of acting like a spoiled little brat even though he was a man well into his thirties, but was the idea of punishing him a mature thing to suggest? 

To hell with that. 

“Sir? If I may make a suggestion?” 

The devil’s mentor looked at him with a hard stare but Dice remained un-phased. The demon blew out a line of cigar smoke then he nodded.

“Well when I was a boy I took great care of my mentor’s money and when I made a mistake he would chastise my with a punishment I believe would be fitting in this situation.” 

The devil’s mentor looked intrigued. 

“Tell me more Dice.” 

King Dice grinned wickedly and he leaned down to whisper in the demon’s ear.

The Devil was sitting at his desk sipping a glass of cognac and going through the monthly reviews. He sighed, putting them aside and wishing that he was off somewhere enjoying himself. He had noticed that his mentor had given him a wide leeway in his duties and to be honest it kind of made him suspicious.In the past, when he disobeyed or even did what he wanted, his mentor would discipline him with a swift spanking. He shuddered to think of it but not out of revulsion but……..he couldn’t quite place the feeling. He was pulled out of his thoughts when King Dice came into the room. The man crossed the room with the usual lustrous swing of his hips and he smiled at the devil, causing his cock to perk up.

“Hello boss. Just wanted to tell you that all of those reports are done and filed which leaves my schedule quite free for the next two hours.” 

The devil knew what Dice meant by that and he welcomed the invitation.

“I only need one hour of your time Dice.” 

The devil came around his desk and kissed Dice deeply, his tongue rubbing against the other man’s wet appendage. A small moan came from Dice and he shed his suit jacket while the devil shed his trench coat. There was a room beside the devil’s office that was used mainly for these sorts of things, so the devil led Dice into it a smile on his face the entire time. King Dice pushed the devil onto his back on the bed and the two of them quickly shed their clothing until they were both rubbing their bare skin against each other. The devil moaned as Dice’s cock rubbed against his thigh and he begged into Dice’s mouth.

“P-please Dice…”

King Dice grinned.

“What is it that you want?” 

The devil knew what Dice was playing at and he was eager to play along.

“Please daddy, fuck me.” 

Dice smiled and he whispered in the Devil’s ear.

“It’s your turn this time. daddy wants your cock.” 

The devil became excited and he flipped them over so he was on top and Dice was on the bottom. The devil licked his lips.

“I’m gonna’ fuck you into tomorrow.” he purred and Dice let a grin break out onto his face.

“Take me baby.” 

The devil kissed King Dice deeply, not seeing his mentor approaching from behind. King Dice looked at the other demon and he winked, signaling that it was time. The devil’s mentor pulled a rope out of his pocket and he lept towards the bed. The devil pulled away from the kiss uttering a cry of surprise as he felt another figure upon him then he whimpered and tried to get away. The figure took the rope and quickly tied the devil’s hands behind his back while Dice got up off of the bed. The devil had his face pushed into the mattress and when he opened his eyes he whimpered at seeing his mentor. He tried to cover himself with his legs but it was to no avail. 

He was naked and his body was exposed to both men. 

The devil felt a blush creep up his face and he sputtered.

“What’s going on?!” 

His mentor frowned.

“You’ve been lazy and you lost at least four possible soul contracts because you thought of nothing but your cock. So, your lackey introduced me to a brilliant idea to get you back into line. Isn’t that right King Dice?” 

The devil looked desperately at Dice who nodded and grinned.

“That’s right.” 

The devil’s mentor had a box with him and he opened it. The devil’s throat went dry when he saw a paddle with holes drilled in it lay in the box.

“B-but I’ve been working!” he cried trying to squirm off of the bed, but not going very far due to his hands being restrained. His mentor chuckled.

“Maybe, but you’ve been lazy and you have to be punished for it.” 

The devil sobbed as his mentor lifted his hips up into the air and took his position behind him. He took the paddle and hesitated a few times before landing a loud smack on the devil’s ass. Said demon cried out loudly, his whole body heating up. He was embarrassed that he felt pleasure from this but he tried to hide it as his mentor laid several more smacks on his ass with the paddle. 

“Now don’t be selfish. You’re being punished so I want you to count out the smacks as they happen. Understand?” 

“Fuck you old man!!” the devil growled which was answered with a harsh smack to his ass. He cried out and his mentor chuckled.

“What was that?” 

The devil gulped.

“Y-yes sir.” 

The devil’s mentor patted the devil’s hip.

“Good boy. Now count them out.” 

The devil grit his teeth as another smack from the paddle was laid on his ass and he was able to whimper out,” One..” 

Another smack.

“T-two.”

SMACK!!!

“T-three.”

SMACK!!!

“F-f-four.” 

SMACK!!!SMACK!!!

“Ah! F-five..six…”

SMACK!!!

“S-s-seven.” 

SMACK!!!!

“E-eight..”

The devil was whimpering by now and his ass was red and welts were starting to form from the force of the smacks. His mentor smiled then looked at King Dice.

“Care to join in?” 

Dice paused for a moment then he looked at the whimpering and sweating devil who lay helpless on the bed. Dice felt anger swelling in his stomach at all of the times that the devil had called him a “good for nothing lackey” and had designated him someone who was below him.

This was his chance to take the reigns.

Dice took the paddle from the demon and positioned himself behind the devil. 

“D-dice! P-please tell him that I’ve been working! I’ve been doing my part!” 

Dice stopped for a moment, taking in the devil’s words and how humiliated he must be. Being spanked by his mentor right in front of an associate not to mention being naked in front of someone other than Dice. The devil had only just revealed himself to Dice without his clothes and the man knew that the devil was subconscious about his weight and appearance. But the fact that the devil treated Dice like someone beneath him was gnawing at the back of his mind.

This was a moment for Dice to let the devil know how he felt.

King Dice grinned wickedly and he twirled the paddle in his hand.

“Actually he’s been lenient on a few debtors, even the staff. He let Wheezy off when he caught the man stealing cash in exchange for a blow job.” 

The devil’s face colored up at the comment and his mentor scoffed.

“Well that doesn’t surprise me all that much. Even when I was teaching him, he was a dirty whore. Always lusting after his teachers and one time he even got one of them to fuck him over the desk in exchange for a good grade.” 

The devil blushed furiously as King Dice laughed.

“That sounds like him. A dirty boy looking for a quick fuck.” 

The devil’s mentor laughed.

“Well I had to bend him over my knee quite a few times myself when I was teaching him.” 

King Dice and the devil’s mentor howled with laughter as the devil hid his face partially in a pillow, completely humiliated. He thought that what had happened when he had been younger was confidential, but listening to his mentor and his adviser talk about it like the weather was extremely embarrassing. He felt tears threatening at his eyes but he held them back as Dice put a hand on his ass. 

“Now let daddy teach you a lesson in obeying.” 

The devil whimpered as Dice landed another smack on his ass making him arch his back and sob. 

“Count them out baby.” Dice purred and the devil sobbed while shaking his head.

“Satan, count out how many smacks he gives you or I will do it myself.” 

The devil winced at the harshness of his mentor’s voice and he knew the demon was serious due to him using the devil’s given name. He sobbed and nodded before Dice landed another smack on his red ass. 

“S-seven..”

“Ah ah. Count from one.” 

The devil sputtered.

“B-but it left off at six!” 

The devil’s mentor nodded.

“Yes, that was for me but now King Dice is punishing you for the four debtors you lost. So you start at the beginning, or do I need to take over?” 

The devil whimpered and shook his head.

“Good. Now start at one and King Dice? Please continue.” 

King Dice nodded and he lifted the devil’s hips and tail before landing a harsh smack against his ass. The devil cried out but he was able to speak.

“O-one.” 

SMACK!!!

“(sob) T-two..”

SMACK!!!

“Th-three..”

SMACK!!!!!!

“Fffff-four!!” 

King Dice out the paddle down and the devil burst into tears, burying his face in the pillow. Dice slid over on top of the devil and kissed his neck.

“Daddy is very proud of you for taking your punishment, so he’s decided to reward you.” 

Before the devil could lift his head, King Dice wet two fingers then pushed them into the demon. He cried out and moaned as Dice scissored them inside of him, rubbing against his hot walls.

“Looks like someone enjoyed their punishment.” the devil’s mentor commented and when the devil looked down he was embarrassed to see himself fully erect. His mind was distracted though as King Dice brushed against his prostate and rubbed that spot until he was dripping precum. The devil thought Dice was going to fuck him but he was wrong.

King Dice turned the devil around on the bed until he was facing Dice. Said man took his cock and put his hand on the back of the devil’s head. He pushed the devil forward and forced his cock into the demon’s mouth. Dice moaned and threaded his fingers through the devil’s hair as said demon gagged a bit. His blush deepened as he saw his mentor sitting in a chair and stroking himself.

“Oh baby…you like your daddy’s big fat cock?” 

The devil’s only response was to choke on Dice’s cock as it was shoved into the back of his throat, but he soon relaxed as his throat accepted the appendage. He felt precum dribbling down the back of his throat and he sighed happily. But he was thrust out of his fantasy as Dice thrust into his mouth, shoving his cock into the back of his throat.

“You like daddy’s cock?”

The devil whimpered and nodded. Dice chuckled as he saw that the devil was fully aroused by now.

“You like it when daddy punishes you? Makes you all hot and gooey?” 

The devil nodded, his face now impossibly red as his mentor stroked himself to the scene.

“Then make daddy come baby.” 

The devil happily used his tongue to stroke King Dice and lick at the head of his cock, slipping his tongue in between the folds of skin. He swallowed every time that Dice thrust into his mouth, taking him deeper. Said man moaned loudly and thrust faster, making the devil gag slightly. 

“Oh baby..yes yes oh….oh daddy is close baby…”

The devil kept going and he chocked a bit when Dice thrust as deep as he could into said demon’s throat but he was able to swallow and make dice moan loudly as he came. The devil gulped down all of the cum then pulled away, a string of cum connecting his mouth to Dice’s flaccid cock. 

Before he could do anything, King Dice turned the devil around and pulled his ass up into the air. He pinched the skin causing the devil to yelp in pain but then he pushed his fingers into said demon’s body. The devil moaned as his inner walls were massaged by Dice’s fingers, scissoring them until they were nice and loose. 

“Ready for daddy to take care of you baby?” 

The devil nodded and cried out as Dice pushed into him. He whimpered as Dice set a fast pace but soon enough the devil was shouting in pleasure as the other man rammed into his prostate. 

“Oh oh oh oh oh..OH!!! Daddy!!! P-please..”

“Please what baby?” Dice purred into the devil’s ear. Said demon whimpered and he heard his mentor stroking himself and huffing to the sight. 

“P-please make me…m-make me t-touch me!!” 

Dice grinned as he picked up the pace making the bed squeak violently.

“Touch you where?” 

The devil whimpered loudly, trying to thrust his hips back against Dice’s thrusting but said man held his hips in place.

“STROKE ME DICE!!!! Make me cum by stroking me!!!! P-please!!!!” the devil screamed and said man chuckled.

“Well all you had to do was ask baby.” 

King Dice grabbed the devil’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusting making the devil shout in pleasure.

“Oh daddy!!!1 Oh oh oh oh oh oh..OH!!! OH DADDY!!!! I-I’m gonna..AH! I’m gonna..I’m gonna-I’m gonna-I’m gonna- I’M GONNA…..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!”

The devil came harder than he had ever come in his life, ruining the sheets of the bed. He didn’t even pay attention to his mentor coming as well then, after cleaning himself up, leaving the room. When he stopped he collapsed onto his stomach and whimpered when Dice came inside of him. He shivered at the feeling of the hot and sticky seed inside of him then moaned as King Dice pulled out of him. Said man collapsed onto his side and pulled the devil into a warm hug.

“You did great baby.” 

Even though the devil knew that this was supposed to be a punishment he cuddled against King Dice, feeling like the cat who just got the cream.


	6. writer speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note from your writer

Hey guys I wanted to go ahead and add this to this story:

My boyfriend and I are having a really hard time right now because I lost my job due to a knee injury and we may not be able to afford our rent this month. We also have my doctor's bills coming and I need to refill my medication and all of that may not be possible due to the loss of income on my part. It would help a great deal if you guys could support my on my tumblr itsbpdprincess and I do have a nsfw tumblr bussstop and I'm taking writing commissions right now so if you guys could just support me or spread the word on tumblr then that would help a huge amount.   
Thanks!


End file.
